


An Unexpected Chance

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with any intellectual property within, nor do I make any money from my writing.Here is my latest idea. It might be long, it might not be. It will be as the muse allows. As always, liberties are heavily taken, do enjoy.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	An Unexpected Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with any intellectual property within, nor do I make any money from my writing. 
> 
> Here is my latest idea. It might be long, it might not be. It will be as the muse allows. As always, liberties are heavily taken, do enjoy.

“I have watched him for several years, father, he is the clear choice.” A darkened figure spoke, to another darkened figure, as they peered into a scrying bowl. 

  
  


“Whether or not he is the clear choice is not the issue here, daughter. It is more if he is willing.” The male said, before there was a nod and a soft sigh of acceptance. “I must speak with father before things are further discussed.” He said, before the bowl went dark, and they both vanished into the shadows. 

  
  


~AUC~

  
  


Twenty Four year old Harry Potter leaned back in his desk chair, sighing as he rubbed his nose under his glasses. Yet another small mountain of paperwork, and of course he was stuck with it. He had gone into the Auror corps straight after the final battle, and he often wondered if that was a mistake. The first year or two, it was rounding up the last of Tom’s followers, putting them to trial, and doling out justice. Now? Well, now he sat behind a desk, and wondered how many of these he could make into paper airplanes before he got in trouble. 

  
  


Harry was not under the impression that being an Auror would be glamorous, but he didn’t think he’d be behind a desk for most of his career. He was a full fledged Auror now, but he seemed to be stuck as a somewhat poster boy for the Ministry, and that was… irksome. He was about to bite the bullet, so to speak, and get to his work when his cubicle was knocked on. He looked up and saw Senior Auror Gibbons at his little entryway. 

  
  


“On your feet, Potter. We need all available Aurors, some serious dark magic detected near Wiltshire.” Gibbons said, and Harry nodded, up in a flash. He took a deep breath, before they both went over to the apparition point. “Alright, Potter, hold on.” He said, and Harry was about to say that clearly he could go himself, but he was grasped and they were both gone in a ~crack~ of apparition. 

  
~AUC~

  
  


The two of them arrived to chaos, as many Aurors were being tossed around as if they were nothing more than school children. It would have been embarrassing if it wasn’t so dangerous. Harry did notice one key thing, though, and that was that the magic wasn’t hurting them, just… throwing them around. They all then heard a chilling, otherworldly voice come from the figure that was playing with them like toys. 

  
  


“ _ Bring me Harry Potter.” _ The voice said, and Harry had his wand out, before his ‘saving people thing’ kicked in, and he was running headlong into the fray. He was with a group of two dozen or so Aurors, before he watched the magic swirl around him and completely leave him alone. When he was the last one standing, the figure dropped their obscuring magic, and he could clearly see ‘it’ was a she. 

  
  


“There you are…” The woman said, walking towards him with a bright smile. Her eyes were green, ringed with white, and her ensemble was something out of some kind of muggle comic. Everything from head to toe was some kind of leather, and it was green and black. Her cape flowed behind her, the magic in the area making it billow magnificently, and her headpiece was like that of a stag. 

  
  


“You’re in direct violation of Ministry Code Sev-” Harry started, before she raised a finger to her lips, which mostly just shocked him into silence. 

  
  


“No need for that, Harry dear.” She said, and he didn’t know why, but he allowed her to get within arms reach. She then started to walk around him, sighing softly as she did so. “I have been watching you for a very long time, Harry. I must say, I am terribly impressed.” She said, stopping at his right side, and he shifted to have her in his line of sight. “You’re using the  _ wrong _ wand, Harry…” She said, and he tensed. 

  
  


“ _ Incarcerous! _ ” Gibbons screamed out, watching in near abject terror as the spell was just… glanced at, before fizzling. 

  
  


“That’s rather rude, Terrence Gibbons. Sit and be silent.” She said, raising a hand to bind all of the aurors to the ground, their wands tugged from them. She then looked back at Harry, smiling as the Elder wand was in her face. 

  
  


“How did you know about it?” Harry asked, and she let out a small, gay laugh that had him holding back a small smile. It was like a set of glorious wind chimes, added with soft whispers of delight and praise. 

  
  


“Why, I created it, of course.” The woman said, and is eyes went wide. “I am Hel, goddess of death… a pleasure to meet you at last, Harry.” Hel said, reaching over to stroke his cheek with her now gloveless hand. 

  
  


“Uh… yeah.” Harry said, before moving his cheek, despite his magic’s desire to lean into it. “Do you want it back? I kind of… lost the stone.” He said, and the reason he wasn’t thinking her some kind of lunatic? Her magic was immeasurable, and the wand seemed to want to just leap to her. His cloak, always on him, wanted the same. 

  
  


“You can call it at anytime, I think you knew that.” Hel said, and at his nod she spoke again. “I do want them back, that is for certain, but I offer you something much  _ greater _ in return.” She said, and at his wary look, she laughed. “Well, not me… but my grandfather.” She said, before her eyes raised to the sky and a beam of rainbow colored radiance enveloped them both, Harry not even getting the chance to scream before they were both gone. 

  
~AUC~

The pair arrived in a throne room that would make a goblin cream himself in delight, and Harry stumbled just a bit, before he was caught by Hel beside him. 

  
  


“Magical travel just doesn’t suit you, does it, Harry?” Hel said, and he grumbled a bit, before she laughed again. There was a tapping sound, as that of a staff on the floor, and it caused Harry to look up, before he genuflected. 

  
  


“Not even introduced, and he knows to kneel. Perhaps you are correct in your choice, granddaughter.” The man, clearly Odin the All-father, said. Harry was helped to his feet by another that came to his side, and he dared a glance, to see that it was the Allfather’s wife, Frigg. 

  
  


“Rise child, do not be alarmed. You are not here to be judged, or in any form of trouble.” Frigg said, and Harry nodded softly, before a chair was brought for him to sit. 

  
  


“The man of the hour arrives, glorious. We can get to business.” Another voice spoke, and Harry shuddered for just a bit. That was Loki, god of trickery and chaos, then the man beside him was none other than Thor, god of Thunder and courage. 

  
  


“Uh… I beg your pardons, but… why am I here?” Harry asked, because even if the presence of five deities, Gryffindor’s charge ahead! It was, surprisingly, Thor that spoke. He spoke with an elegance that belied stories telling of his ignorance and brutishness. 

  
  


“Well, young wizard, we come to offer you a choice.” Thor said, tone spoken softly, but his godly booming voice carried well. “We are all… tired. Incredibly tired. Millennia have gone by, and we have been watching over the nine realms for as long as we can remember. We would like to fade, to be at peace.” He said, and Loki nodded before speaking. 

  
  


“Should you accept it, you would start a new pantheon on Midgard, to bring about an era of peace and prosperity.” Loki said, and Harry blinked owlishly at him. “Each of the other realms has been given their own champion, their own starting god, for the new era of peace, and my daughter has chosen you for yours.” He said, and all eyes went to Hel, who smiled. 

  
  


“Selfless, brave, with a heart that extends to more than just your people.” Hel said, stroking his cheek lightly once more. “I have watched you since you were a babe, seeing how you would grow and mature. I was far from disappointed.” She said, giggling softly, almost too giddy. “And you would be able to do so much! Think of it, Harry: you would be a **God**! Power beyond your dreams, to do good for those who need it.” She said, nodding heavily, before he was gently turned to look at Frigg. 

  
  


“Yet you must also know this, Harry.” Frigg started, and he could say her voice was a sweet warm blanket, that of a mother caressing his every senses. “It is simply a choice, something offered to you because of who you are, and it is not something that you must take.” She said, and he nodded slowly, grateful for that. 

  
  


“My wife speaks the truth, Mr. Potter.” Odin finally spoke again, and Harry looked at him. “You are our first choice, and most preferred, but not our only choice.” He said, and Harry nodded softly, shifting in his seat. 

  
  


“What would happen if… I said yes?” Harry asked, after a few silent moments, and Thor spoke. 

  
  


“Gungnir, my father’s weapon, would be put into the vault of the gods, and we would all step down.” Thor started, before he placed Mjolnir on the table. “You would be gifted my mighty hammer, along with a Golden Apple of Idunn.” He said, and as he said that Frigg placed one on the table. “It would grant you immortality, vitality, youth and vigor.” He said, and Harry nodded softly as he leaned back. 

  
  


“Contrary to Midgardian myth, you need only consume one apple for this.” Loki said, picking at his fingernails with a blade of some sort. “And all you would need to do is formally renounce your place as a god, for it to wear off.” He said, before humming. “Though that itself will take a few hundred years.” He said with a shrug, before showing a tooth filled grin at the younger male. 

  
  
  


“What… what would stop me from turning against what you ask of me?” Harry asked, and those around him knew it was him playing more Devil’s advocate than anything else. 

  
  


“That would be Mjolnir, and me.” Hel said, and he looked at her. “I am goddess of death, and though my family will eventually be claimed by me, I do enjoy my job.” She said with a smile, and a caress to his cheek, sighing lightly. 

  
  


“Forgive my daughter and her desire to touch you, Harry.” Frigg said softly. “Before us, she could touch no other without them falling to her caress. You, as the collector of her artifacts, are given such a boon.” She said, and Harry nodded softly, smiling just as so as well. 

  
  


“What say you, Harry Son of James?” Odin said, making Harry look at him. “Will you accept this gift, or return to your life of mortal magic?” He asked, his stare steely and locked. 

  
  


Harry held the stare, for what seemed like hours, as he thought. He’d be immortal, a literal god. Able to help those in need, power in spades to assist with that. He could do it for as long as he felt he needed to, and probably still live a ‘semi’ normal life. Sure, he’d be hounded more than likely, even worse than before… but all his loved ones would have a better protector. 

  
  


“I accept.” Harry said, with finality, nodding, before the beautiful golden apple was placed in front of him. 

  
  


“Eat, Harry, and embrace your new status.” Hel said, a soft whisper to his ear as he picked up the apple, and took a bite. 

  
~AUC~

  
  


Senior Auror Gibbons groaned as he and his aurors got up, just moments after that incredibly dark witch left with their best auror. Of course he was only called when needed, he was far too powerful, and dangerous to send on any other missions. The minister made sure to remind him of that, and he understood. Potter was a loose cannon, and he would surely be tainted like the dark lord had been. The aurors all got up, and then not a moment later that same rainbow radiance hit the floor, and out stepped Harry Potter. Well, stumbled really, but there it was. 

  
  


He looked much the same, though he had a hammer on his belt, that he took off and seemed to test the weight of, before he shrugged softly and put it back on said belt. He walked towards the senior auror, before clearing his throat. 

  
“Everything was taken care of, Senior Auror. Though, I understand protocol demands I be looked over by a healer. I will be going there now.” Harry said, and before Gibbons could say anything else, he turned on his heel and was gone in a damned near  _ thunderous _ crack, making Gibbons stumble back a bit at the force of it. He grumbled and followed, the other aurors doing the same after making sure the Obliviators did their job properly. 

  
~AUC~

  
  


Gibbons came into the healing ward of the Auror department, to the sight of a few healers muttering to themselves, and every few words going over and running their wands over Harry who sat there with no form of complaining at all. 

  
  


“Is my auror fine?” Gibbons said, Harry not even glancing at him as he entered. The master healer pulling him to the side, and erecting a silencing barrier. 

  
  


“Fine?  _ Fine?! _ ” The healer hissed, glancing at Harry before speaking again. “I have never seen a auror so ‘fine’ in my life. His magic is surging, but not dangerously so, and his vital signs are just incredible. It’s like he is working with a core from a wizard with three times his experience and skill, yet its stuffed into him.” He said, grumbling softly, before scratching his head. “Like I said, I've never seen it before… but there is absolutely nothing wrong with him.” He said, and Gibbons snorted, before nodding. The silencing field dropped before he went over to Harry. 

  
  


“Potter, we’re going to have a debriefing with the director. Come on.” Gibbons said, making Harry shrug and walk with the man. They walked in silence, and when they got to the director's office, they went right in after a series of knocks. They sat down, when gestured to do so by the director, and Harry smiled softly with a nod. 

  
  


“Alright, the bullpen is all a flutter with gossip. What's going on?” Director Shacklebolt said, having decided that the position of Minister was not for him, though he kind of regretted that now, because there was still a serious budget problem. 

  
  


Harry was about to speak, when once again, Gibbons just ran right over his words. Harry sent a small glare, but let him go on. The senior auror said everything that needed to be said, and recounted the event with little embellishment, and Harry was rather surprised. He was lost in his thoughts, though, so he missed his name being called twice. He then blinked and looked at his old friend. 

  
  


“Sorry, what was that, Shack?” Harry asked, smiling softly, almost serenely. 

  
  


“Show some respect, Potter!” Gibbons snarled out, and Harry actually rolled his eyes at the man, waving him off. 

  
  


“I said was all of that true, Harry?” Shacklebolt asked, and Harry nodded gently. 

  
  


“Yeah, I was transported away, and I managed to get away from my abductor.” Harry said, feeding the lie he had agreed upon. “I returned, and well… here I am.” He said, shrugging lightly. 

  
  


“I see, is there anything else you want to tell me?” Kingsley asked, and Harry shook his head. 

  
  


“How about where you got that hammer, Potter?” Gibbons threw in, and Harry took said hammer off his belt, before tossing it a bit in his hand, making it flip twice before catching it by the handle again. 

  
  


“Something I found right before I left.” Harry said, smiling gently. 

  
“Well, hand it over. It needs to be checked for spells and the like.” Gibbons said, and Harry blinked. 

  
  
“No, I won’t be doing that.” Harry said, putting Mjolnir back on his belt. 

  
  


“That’s an ord-” Gibbons started, getting interrupted as Harry gave him a very disinterested, and bothered look as he spoke. 

  
  


“Effective immediately: I, Harry James Potter-Black, do hereby resign from the Auror Corps of Great Britain.” Harry said, a small flash of light encompassing him, before he stood. “There, no more orders from you, you pillock.” He said, before giving an apologetic look to Kingsley. “Sorry, Shack, I am just tired of this blowhard keeping me behind a desk, and making me a poster boy for the DMLE.” He said, shrugging before leaving. What he did not see, but heard, was Gibbons getting torn a new arsehole for that last comment. 

  
  


  
~AUC~

  
  


Harry arrived at his flat in muggle London after a quick bit of apparition, smiling as he did not stumble. It seemed that his magic had still been stabilizing, power he knew not and all, which was why magical travel screwed with him. Now that he was a literal god, his magic leaped at his call, and did not hinder him, at all. He had also been gifted a type of wisdom from Odin, so that he wasn’t stumbling around with his newfound abilities. 

  
  


He decided, first and foremost, to relax for a day or two, to really let it sink in, before he went to start his new campaign of do-gooding. He chuckled at the thought, and went about his business. It didn’t take very long for his floo to ‘ping’ at him, letting him know he was getting a call. He ~popped~ to his living room, and then with a flick of his wrist the call passed through. 

  
  


“Harry James Potter!” Came the slightly distressed tone of his long time friend, Hermione Granger. “You had best unlock your floo, or I swear to to the founders i’ll be banging down your door.” She bit out, and with a soft chuckle he did just that, letting her come in like a woman on a mission. Shortly after she stepped through, wand out to remove the soot from her ministry uniform, before it was pointed at him with a suspicious look leveled at him. 

  
  


“The first time you saw Viktor Krum you wondered if your kids would get his hair, or yours.” Harry said, and her cheeks inflamed before her wand was put away. “I am in my right mind, you know what that job was doing to me, ‘Mione.” He said, sitting on his La-Z-Boy, sighing lightly. “Because that's what it was, a job, not a career like I thought it would be.” He said, grumbling and she sighed before sitting on his couch. 

  
  


“Oh… Harry.” Hermione started, looking at him. “So what are you going to do now, hmm? You’re wealthy, I remember visiting Gringotts with you, but you have to be doing something… you hate being a homebody.” She said, and he shrugged softly, smiling gently at her. 

  
  


“I have a rough plan, but i’ll hammer it out.” Harry said, chuckling inwardly at his own words. “I think I just need some time to myself for a bit, you know? Maybe i’ll travel the world for a while, explore more than our island.” He said, and she nodded softly, leaning back. 

  
  


“I remember telling me you always wanted to see the colonies, and I know south America is lovely.” Hermione said, having visited a few countries there after she found out her parents had migrated there from Australia after she went looking for them. “You’ll keep in touch, right?” She asked, and he nodded brightly. 

  
  


“Of course! Who knows, I might even meet someone.” Harry said with a chuckle, and she nodded with a serious expression on her face. Ginny had been… wrong for him, and he wrong for her. He found out she was an adrenaline junkie, she needed to be doing something, all the time. Harry just needed to be occupied, and he learned that there was a difference in their needs, very quickly. Sure, their love-life had been fantastic, but that could only take you so far. 

  
  


“I’d invite you, but I know you’re trying to push that bill, hard.” Harry said, and Hermione nodded, before she got up and tugged him to his feet. Something felt… different about him, but she couldn’t place it. Regardless, she gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. 

  
“Keep in touch with Teddy, too. You know how ‘Dromeda gets.” Hermione said, and Harry nodded sharply, before Hermione was gone back to work, making Harry shake his head, and lock the floo again. He had some things to do before he left. 

  
  
~AUC~

  
  


Andromeda had been a little upset, but she knew it would be good for Harry, and of course made him promise to write, and floo when he could. Harry would be visiting, he had the means, but he promised regardless. He was then off to his first stop, the Americas. He decided to go from the top down, and was amazed at the sheer vastness of the countries in between, far greater than he had expected. Sure, primary school had taught him their literal size, but to see it for himself? It was an entirely different experience. 

  
  


He wasn’t idle as he traversed the world, however. He learned languages, picking them up quickly due to his new status, and helped those in need where he could. He worked out with his body as well, so that he could grow into his godhood with more opening to him. Years of malnutrition were eroded away as his body changed, and while he’d never be as tall as Ron (who was now 6’3”), he’d not remain scrawny and short. 

  
  


Instead of the one year he’d thought he’d take, he took two. He took frequent visits to his godson, and had several visits from Hel while he was out as well. However, it was finally time for him to return, and he hoped he came back to a slightly better world. Hermione kept him abreast of the political climate, but she was vaguer than usual, though she was a very busy woman, that was for sure. He would go to Diagon Alley, maybe pick up something up from her from her favorite bookstore. Yeah, that sounded fantastic. 

  
~AUC~

  
  


Harry arrived at Diagon to chaos, and a bastardized version of the Dark Mark hanging over a ruined store front. He knew Tom was dead, Hel had assured him of that, but it still made his blood boil. He saw a retreating ‘death eater’, and with his preternatural, and now godly, reflexes, Mjolnir was sent rocketing towards the robed figure. Said figure dropped like a sack of potatoes, and Harry was over in the crack of apparition, before picking up the figure. The bone white mask fell off, and Harry did not recognize the man behind the mask, but he glared all the same. 

  
  


“Are you bloody serious? The man is dead!” Harry all but screamed at the groggy ‘death eater’. He heard cracks of apparition, bloody Aurors, late as usual. 

  
  


“Drop the man, and put your hands on your head!” Harry heard from behind him, and he recognized the voice, and grunted. 

  
  


“Decided being department head wasn’t for you, eh Shack?” Harry asked, turning slowly, and Shacklebolt blinked a few times, before lowering his wand. 

  
  


“Harry?” Shacklebolt asked, and Harry nodded slowly. “Of course, you come back and you get mixed up in all this new nonsense.” He sighed and shook his head, before taking the man from Harry’s hands, and portkeying him to holding cells. “A lot has happened in two years, come on, let’s take half a chat, huh?” He said, and Harry nodded with a sigh, before going to do just that. He was not looking forward to this, that was already for damned sure. 

  
~AUC~

  
  


“So, let me get this straight.” Harry started, pinching the bridge of his nose. “They call themselves ‘The Liberators’, but they are just death eaters with a new name?” He asked, and Shack nodded and he groaned. “It’s the same shit all over again, isn’t it? Blood supremacy, money in politicians pockets, and thus getting away with it?” He asked, not really looking for an answer. 

  
  


“It’s a bit more complicated than that, Po-” Director Gibbon’s started, before getting a glare from Harry. 

  
  


“It’s Lord Potter-Black, Director. If you’re going to talk to me, then address me properly.” Harry snapped, before looking back at Shacklebolt. “Besides, I wasn’t talking to you. It’s not more complicated than that, you’re just an idiot.” He got up with a huff. “Shack, i’m letting you know right now, I will not tolerate this again. I will not let it grow into the stupidity that it was before. I don’t care if i’m not an Auror anymore. I’ll take care of it.” He snarled and then left, not even waiting for a response. 

  
  


He grumbled and made his way back to the Alley, to pick up that book he wanted for Hermione, and then he made his way to her place. Knowing she had moved, to be in her own space. He arrived at where her flat was, and felt magic that was… off. He growled and his eyes started to glow, before he saw disillusioned figures: death eaters. He clenched his fist, and then Mjolnir was in his hand, and the skies overhead started to darken. They wouldn’t touch his friend, not his Hermione. 

  
  


~AUC~

  
  


Hermione was working on some research for her third bill, hopefully she went three for three with passing this one, when she heard the rumbling of thunder overhead. She frowned deeply, as not twenty minutes ago it was bright and sunny, not a cloud in sight. There was a flash of lightning, making it seem as if the sun was out of her window, and then the loudest crash of thunder she had ever heard. It was joined with groans of pain and screams of fear, which immediately had her on edge. Her wand was in her hand, and she rushed to the window to see, and her eyes were wide in awe and a bit of fear herself. 

  
  


Across the street, in the small park, was a blackened crater, and around it were the bodies of a group of ‘The Liberators’, who were all struggling to get up. Those that were not trying to get up, were being forced to the ground by another figure, who was crackling with lightning around him. Whirling and striking with not spells, but a war mace in his hand. He was getting hit by spells, well… a few. Most of them were either absorbed by his mace, or deflected. The few that hit did nothing but seem to anger him. When the last figure fell, put his mace to his side and his eyes stopped glowing. 

  
  


The skies then slowly returned to their sunny prediction, and the figure started walking towards her house, of all places. Not even bothering with the groaning, unconscious forms of those he had felled. Instead of her door being smashed open, or something similar, there was a knock. This… wizard just knocked. She cleared her throat when she got closer to the door. 

  
  


“Yes?” Hermione asked, already running through a myriad of spells to try on this guy, if she needed to. Would any of them work, though?

  
  


“If you don’t open up before the Aurors get here, we might be fined, or worse; Expelled.” The now familiar voice spoke, and the door was peeked open, to show her long time friend, Harry Potter. 

  
  


He looked… different, that was for sure. He would never be a giant like Ron, but he surely beat the man in sheer muscle and body mass. Hermione blinked a bit before she tugged him inside, and gave him a fierce hug, before yelping lightly as a bit of static (understatement), zapped her. 

  
  


“Sorry about that, ‘Mione. Takes a bit to discharge.” Harry chuckled, his eyes returning to their normal, emerald hue. They had been swallowed up by the blinding radiance that was white hot electricity, but that was gone now. As was the armor that seemed to have appeared around him, it melted off slowly. “Let’s have a talk, shall we?” He asked, just as there was the telltale sign of Auror arrival. “Well, after the boys in red are done questioning us.” He said, and she snorted, but nodded. Harry had a lot of explaining to do. 

  
  


~AUC~

  
  


“So you’re a god now, is that it, Harry?” Hermione asked, and his nod she sighed. “What is it with you? What is it with everything happening to you?” She said, and though she had wanted to not believe him, a trip to Asgard, and a visit from Hel was incredibly convincing and terrifying. 

  
  


Harry shrugged in response, but chuckled gently after. “What can I say, ‘Mione, it’s a gift.” He said, chuckling again, and she snorted and hit him on the arm. 

  
  


“Merlin’s beard… it’s like steel. I think you hurt my hand.” Hermione said, and got another chuckle from Harry, which she glared at. “Alright then, Mr. Thunder God, what are you going to do next?” She asked, and he leaned back, thinking. He was about to speak when the floo flared to life, and out walked Luna Lovegood. Well, walk would be false. She skipped out of the floo. 

  
  


“I accept!” Luna said, looking at Harry with a bright, beaming grin. “I think ‘Goddess of the Forests’ would suit me well, don’t you? Mighty Thunder God?” She said, and Harry let out a laugh so boisterous, it startled Hermione to even greater silence. 

  
  


“Thank you, Luna… you know just how to lighten the mood.” Harry said, and at Hermione’s confused, and rather demanding look, he smiled. “I am looking to start a new pantheon. There is a lot of work to be done, and I am only one man, you know? I figure to start with those closest to me, see if others after are worthy.” He said, nodding slowly. 

  
  


“You’re going to make gods and goddesses, Harry?” Hermione asked, and Harry nodded, Luna already conjuring flowers and the like and threading them in her hair as the other two talked. 

  
  


“Yes, I was going to choose Luna anyway, she is already connected to Alfheim.” Harry said, making Luna stop and look at him. It was then she took on a more elven appearance, smirking softly. “It pours off of you, you know. I just didn’t know how to look before.” He said, and she shrugged and went back to her task. 

  
  


“It was the Nargles, but you’re forgiven, Thunder God.” Luna said, before moving to put some flowers in his hair, and then huffing and taking them away. “Hmm… your hair does not like flowers. Alas!” She said, going to put some in Hermione’s hair, who was still blinking. 

  
  


“Were… you going to offer that to me?” Hermione asked, and Harry nodded, before she crossed her arms and looked at him. “And what, pray tell, are you going to to suggest I be the goddess of?” She asked, and Harry seemed to shrug lightly. 

  
  


“Oh, that was completely up to you. I don’t need an answer now, you can come to me decades from now. I just wanted to offer it to you.” Harry said, and she nodded, seemingly satisfied. 

  
  


“So, where is my lovely Golden Apple tree?” Luna asked, and Harry snorted softly. “Eternity is a long time, Thunder God, I must get to know all the beings of the forests!” She said, and he gave her a look, and she huffed. “Until I am a goddess as you are a god, your name will not leave my lips. It’s not proper.” She said with a nod of finality, and Harry rolled his eyes before pulling her in for a soft hug. 

  
  


“Well, I think you should go tell your father first. I know you’re an adult, Luna, but it’s only proper, right?” Harry said, and she nodded after she pouted in thought. Then, in a flash of the floo, she was gone. 

  
  


“Let me think about it then?” Hermione said, and Harry nodded, before coming to her and giving her a firm hug. She returned it, and then he hummed and drew a small rune on her cheek, making her blink softly as the magic fell into her. 

  
  


“If ever you’re in mortal peril, it will bring you to the hall of healers in Asgard.” Harry explained. “Even if you decide not to be a goddess, you are still family.” He said, kissing her cheek and smiling. “Now, I have a pair of red headed devils to see.” He said, and was then gone with a small sound, making her groan at the implications of his words. 

  
  
~AUC~

  
  


Harry hummed as he thought about his growing pantheon, already having three new additions. Fred and George had barely let him finish before they accepted, and well… Luna was Luna. He then smiled to himself, and got up before going to the floo. With a call of ‘The Burrow’, he was gone in a wash of green flame. He did not stumble onto his ass, or even stumble at all, and he took a deep breath at the familiar scent of what he thought of as his first  _ real _ home. 

  
  


“Oh, Harry dear!” Molly said, as she came out from the kitchen, having added him and Hermione to the clock some years ago. “Look at you! That trip did amazing things.” She said, and then ushered him to the kitchen, already with something to eat placed in front of him. 

  
  


“Is Arthur around, ma?” Harry asked, and she froze for a moment, before giving him a soft squeeze at the term of endearment. 

  
  


“He’s in his shed, dear, i’ll get him.” Molly said, before she leaned out the back door. “ARTHUR! WE HAVE A GUEST!” She screamed, and Harry snickered, especially as he heard some things clattering from the shed. It didn’t take long for Arthur to arrive, and when he did he looked just a bit flushed. 

  
  


“Dear, you could have sent a message, you know. I had a lightbud in my hand!” Arthur said, only slightly exasperated. “Oh, Harry! How are you?” He said, smiling and going to give his seventh son a hug. 

  
  


“I am well, pops.” Harry said, and got a bright smile from Arthur. “And, it’s light bulb, like the bulb of a plant kind of thing.” He said, and Arthur nodded, thanking Molly as she gave him some tea and a pastry, before sitting down with her own. “I came here to ask you two something very important.” He said, and when they nodded he went into it. It took only a little convincing, as they were purebloods, and could not only sense his magic, but they knew of the old gods. 

  
  


“So, you are asking us to be part of your new pantheon, dear?” Molly asked, the three of them having gone through a pot of tea each. 

  
  


“Yeah, ma, that’s what I am asking.” Harry said, leaning back. “You’d have an eternity just being as awesome as you are. Being able to love on all of your grand-kids, many times over.” He said, and that brought a bright glint to her eyes. “And any other person worthy of your love.” He said, and she smiled again, nodding, as Harry turned to Arthur. 

  
  


“And you, pops, would be able to learn everything about the non-magicals your heart desires.” Harry said with a chuckle, that bring a glimmer to Arthur’s eyes. “Learn, grow, know how things work and teach others.” He said, and the older man nodded, both of his pseudo parents having very contemplative looks on their faces. 

  
  


“It’s certainly a lot to think about, son.” Arthur said, and Harry nodded, a small smile on his face. 

  
  


“You don’t have to decide now, of course, but it’s something to think about, yeah?” Harry said, and both elder Weasleys nodded, before they went on to speak about other things. It went well into the afternoon, but soon he had to leave to take care of some other things. So many things needed to be done, but he knew he had plenty of time to do them, of course. This was the start of a new Era, and there would be actually some form of real change now, and that made him happier than he could remember. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had plans for more, a lot more, but… the muse left me. This story was started months, and months ago, but it just kind of plateaued. Either way, I hope it can be enjoyed. Read, and review please. ‘Til next time. 


End file.
